Al mar de los recuerdos
by AAML4ever
Summary: Todo comenzó en Kalos, Ash empezaba su viaje con Serena, Clemont/Lem y Bonnie/Clem, pero un dia Serena y Bonnie/Clem descubrieron un secreto que debían guardar...


**POV ASH**

Todo comenzó en Kalos, yo ya tenía tres medallas, y estaba muy orgulloso, y Pikachu también. Mis amigos Serena, Lem y Clem, me animaban en todo lo que podian, pero a pesar de que acababa de cumplir los 17 años, no me acostumbraba a no tener a otros amigos cerca; Brock, May/Aura, Max, Dawn/Maya, Iris, Cilan/Millo, Gary, Todd... Pero hacia ya bastante tiempo que no hablaba con ninguno de ellos, pero siempre me enteraba de todo, gracias una amiga muy especial. Pero un dia...

-¡Ash! ¡La comida esta lista!-gritó Serena desde la cocina del Centro Pokémon. Yo no me dí CUENTA de que me llamaban, porque estaba hablando con alguien. Al rato, al ver que no bajaba, Clem y Serena se pararon frente a la puerta de mi habitación y estaban a punto de gritarme algo, pero en su lugar, me oyeron hablar con alguien dentro de mi habitación.

**POV SERENA**

Yo, Serena, escuché junto con Clem que mi querido Ash hablaba con una persona, pero no reconocía la voz, pensé que podría ser la Enfermera Joy, pero les oí decir algo que me hizo pensar:

-Y entonces le dije que me ayudara en la carrera de Rhydons. Y el Equipo/Team Rocket nos atrapó. Pero al final todo SALIÓ bien, y la carrera fue bastante divertida.-dijo Ash.

Me sonrojé un poco al percatarme de que Ash estaba hablando de mi. Pero entonces...

-Que suerte- oí un suspiro- a mi me encantaría volver a viajar contigo...-dijo la chica con tono triste.

Clem abrió un poco la puerta para poder ver a la chica; era una joven de unos 17 años, al igual que mi querido Ash. Llevaba una camisa roja oscuro y un chaleco amarillo y azul, unos pantalones amarillos y naranjas y unas botas del mismo color que sus pantalones, su cabello era pelirrojo aunque también parecia anaranjado.

Ash abrazó a la chica provocando un leve sonrojo en los rostros de los 2, y Ash le susurró:

-No te pongas triste, nuestras aventuras fueron muy largas y hermosas. Tan bellas como tu...- entonces Ash paró de hablar y se quedó mirandola con una dulce sonrisa, yo estaba celosa... ¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres?!

**POV ASH**

Me quedé observando sus ojos, eran hermosos, le acaricié la cara, y la observé sonrojado, ella parecía estar algo sorprendida ante mi FORMA de actuar, cerré los ojos, acerqué mis labios a los suyos y... entonces, estuve a punto de besarla, pero, 2 personas me fastidiaron el momento...

**POV SERENA**

Clem y yo vimos lo que pretendía nuestro amigo, y entramos de golpe en la habitación. Ash y la chica, al vernos se sonrojaron. Y la chica sacó una Pokebola/ Poké-ball y saltó por la ventana sacando al Pokémon, era un Charizard, y la chica se fue volando sobre él.

**POV ASH**

-¡¿Se puede saber que haceis?!-les grité a Serena y Clem.

-Mejor dicho, ¿Qué haces tu?-dijo Serena.

-Se supone que es un secreto.-dije.

-Pues dinos, sinos se lo diré a mi hermano.-dijo Clem.

Suspiré y les dije:

-Esta bien, os lo contaré todo... Ayer, recibí una llamada del Gimnasio Cerulean/Celeste. Era de la Líder de Gimnasio. Es la chica que acaba de irse con mi Charizard, ya que se lo presté para que me hiciera una visita y hablarme de como estan mis amigos y se supone que estaba a punto de decirle algo muy importante cuando vosotras 2 habeis hecho que se vaya...-pongo cara triste-

-Más bien, lo que ibas a hacer era besarla.-dijo Clem.

-Lo sé.-le dije- Misty...

-¿Misty?-dijo Serena.

-Es la Líder del Gimnasio Cerulean/Celeste, y también mi mejor amiga.-expliqué.

-¡Se nota que te gusta mucho!-dijo Clem- Te ayudaremos a hacer que vuelva a visitarte.

Entonces el Poké-Gear que Misty me había regalado ese día, comenzó a sonar, era el aviso de que me habían mandado un mensaje:

"Vendré dentro de unos días, ya que no hemos podido estar charlando mucho tiempo, pero... procura que la próxima vez tus amigas no nos interrumpan. ¿Vale?

Vendré pronto,

Misty.

P.D: Continuaremos por donde lo hemos dejado. (o/)"

Serena y Clem leyeron el mensaje y...

-Llámala o mándale un mensaje, deprisa.-dijo Clem.

Y fue lo que hice:

"Vale, espero verte pronto y que sigamos hablando... (^_^)

hasta entonces, adiós.

Ash.

P.D: V... Vale, continuaremos por donde lo dejamos. (·/·) "

**POV SERENA**

Clem miró el mensaje de Ash, y yo también… ¡No podía soportar que a Ash le gustara otra chica!

**POV ASH**

Bajé a comer junto a los demás, pero no hablamos del tema. Y me fui a dormir temprano.

Pensé en Misty toda la noche…

Hasta que… me quede dormido.

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
